Family
by Dil35t4
Summary: Ini menceritakan dihari libur Naruto bersama keluarga kecilnya... Aku ga pandai buat sumary jadi langsung baca aja peringatan ini pair Naruto x Mikoto jadi bagi yang tak minat lewati saja bila minat silahkan baca... One-shoot... Chapter Bonus
1. Chapter 1

**~. . . .~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sumary : Kebersamaan Naruto bersama keluarga dihari libur**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan kawan² milik Mamashi Kishimoto aku cuma pinjam**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : cerita gaje, ooc, alur cerita aneh dan ga masuk akal**

 **Pair : Naruto x Mikoto.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto : 26 tahun**

 **Mikoto : 29 tahun**

 **Sasuke : 3,5 tahun Sasuke anak yang ceria, cerdas agak aktif dan bicaranya masih aga cadel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Family**

* * *

.

.

.

Disebuh komplek perumahan elit. Didalam rumah berlantai dua dengan lima kamar masing sudah ada kamar mandinya. Dibelakang terdapat kolam renang disampingnya terdapat taman kecil dan kursi ayunan. Seorang wanita bersurai hitam panjang hampir sempinggang dia adalah Mikoto Namikaze. Ia sedang sibuk memasak didapur untuk keluarga tercinta. Sebenarnya dirumah yang terbilang mewah tersebut. Ada beberapa maid tapi sang nyonya rumah ingin bagian malash dapur dia yang hendel serta mengurus kebutuhan sang suami. Sisanya dikerjakan para maid. Didalam kamar dinding bercat putih diatas ranjang berukuran king size terdapat tubuh pria dewasa terdengar dengkuran halus dan nafas teratur. Dan dikamar sebelah ada didalam kamar yang bernuasa serba biru itu diatas ranjang dengan seprai bermotif mobil. Ada sosok kecil yang sebetinya baru bangun dari tidur cantiknya ^_^. Bocah laki laki bersurai hitam acak acakan khas orang baru bagun tidur dengan mata sayu beriris langit malam. Bocah laki laki tersebut turun dari ranjang lantas mencari sang ibu. Ia turun kebawah tau dengan pasti dimana sang ibu berada saat ini

.

.

.

.

Didapur sang wanita sudah selesai memasak tinggal menatanya dimeja. Matanya melihat sang anak sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan mengucek mata lalu menguap kecil memandangnya dengan pandangan sayu khas seperti orang baru bangun tidur. Senyum lembut terpatri diwajah ayunya saat melihat sang putra yang ada dihadanpannya kini lalu ia mengangkatnya karna melihat putranya menjulurkan kedua tangannya pertanda ingin digendong.

"Ohayo Suke chan" sapanya pada sang anak lalu mencium kedua gembulnya.

"Ohayo kaa chan. Mou kaa chan jangan pangil cuke dengan pangila cepelti itu cuke ini plia kaa chan" jawab sang anak dengan memanyunkan bibirnya kesal karna dipanggil dengan embel embel chan.

Sang ibu terkikik mendengar protesan dari sang anak. Lalu menjawil hidung kecilnya lalu mengelus pungung kecil anaknya yang sedang menyusupkan wajahnya didadanya

"Tou chan mana kaa chan?. . " tanyanya pada sang ibu.

"Tou chan masih tidur. Ne apa Suke mau bantuin kaa chan bangunin tou chanmu?. ."tanya Mikoto pada anaknya.

Mikoto lantas menurunkan sikecil dari gendongannya. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari sang anak.

"Suke bangunkan tou chan lalu setelah itu kekamar mandi cuci muka oke. Kaa chan mau menata makanan dulu ya. . " ucap Mikoto sambil mengelus kepala anaknya.

.

.

.

Mikoto melihat sang anak yang mengacungkan jempolnya serta tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi putihnya. Lalu kaki kecilnya berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas kamar orang tuanya. Setelah sampai dikamar yang dituju lantas memutar hendsel pintu dan mendorongnya. Dengan berlari kecil ia berjalan menuju ranjang yang terdapat pira dewasa disana lalu menaiki ranjang.

"Tou chan bagun.! cudah ciang caatnya bangun " mencoba membangunkan sambil tangan kecilnya menepuk pipi sang ayah.

Yang dibangunkan tak kunjung membuka mata berguman "hmm" lalu tidur lagi. Beberapa kali menguncang tubuh sang ayah dan memanggil manggilnya tak kunjung bangun juga. Tak kehabisaan akal ia bergerak menuju samping kepala sang ayah lalu memencet hidung bangir sang ayah sambil terkikik kecil. Karna kesusahan bernafas sang ayah membuka kelokak matanya dan menampil iris sephire yang indah akhirnya. Lalu melepaskan tangan kecil dari hidungnya dan duduk menghadap sang anak pura pura memasang wajah marah.

"Kau ingin tou chan mu yang tampan ini tewas ya" dangan tangan bersidekap didepan dadanya. (Baru bangun tidur sudah bernarsis ria -_-! )

"Abic tou chan cucah cekali dibangukan jadi cuke pencet caja hidung tou chan bial cepat bangun. Tou chan nacic dan tou chan tidak tampan yang tampan itu cuke. ."jawab sang anak dengan mengembungkan pipinya lalu menyisir rambut pantat bebeknya dengan jari disertai senyum percaya diri. (Tak sadar diri baru mengatai ayahnya narais ia juga bernarsis ria -_-!).

"Wah benarkah tou chan tak tampan" jawabnya dengan memasang wajah sedih. Mendapat angukan dari sang anak.

"Benal.! Tou chan itu jelek"ucapnya sambil menganguki ucapannya sendiri. Sudre tak mau mengakui ketampanan ayahnya.

"Kau harus dihukum Suke.! Karna sudah membuat tou chan hampir kehabisa nafas lalu menghina tou chan"ucapnya dengan mimik serius.

Sasuke memekik saat mendengar ucapan sang ayah dan bersiap kabur saat melihat senyum jail terpampang diwajah tampan ayahnya. Badan kecilnya terlebih dahulu tertangkap oleh tangan besar sang ayah lalu digeliti hingga ia tertawa begitu lepas.

"Hahaha. . . Cudah belhenti tou chan hahaha cacu cudah tidak kuat hahaha. ." Ucap Sasuke pada sang ayah disela sela tawanya. Sang ayah tak mengubris tetap mengelitiki Sasuke.

"Cuke. .menyelah haha . . .ampun . .ampun cuke menylah kalah. ." Ujar Sasuke memohon ampun dari sang ayah iringi tawa.

"Apa mantra ajaibnya suke"ujar sang ayah tetap mengelitiki badan kecil Sasuke.

"Tou chan ku yang tampan dan baik hati Suke minta maaf " ucap Sasuke dengam diringi tawa.

"Baiklah permintaan maaf diterima anak nakal" jawab sang ayah sambil mubit main main hidung kecil Sasuke lalu mencium kedua pipi tembemnya.

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia menikmati kebersamaan mereka dan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari sang ayah yang hanya bisa berkumpul dihari libur saja karna ayahnya sibuk bekerja. Meski sang ayah tetap memperhatikan dirinya meski melalui telefon atau videi call dan dia sangat bahagia mendapat ayah sepertinya meski jarang berkumpul. Sang ayah bergegas turun dari ranjang lalu melihat sang anak yang masih betah duduk diranjang.

"Ayo kita kekamar mandi lalu bergegas turun" ajak sang ayah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengulurkan kedua tangannya kedepan pertanda ingin digendong. Tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah manja Sasuke sang ayah segera mengangkat tubuh kecil Sasuke dan mengendongnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar.

"Kau manja sekali Sasuke"ucap sang ayah pada Sasuke sambil mengesekan pada pipi gembul sang anak dengan gemas.

"Cuke menyayangi tou chan" cicit Sasuke dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dileher sang ayah.

"Tou chan lebih menyanyangi mu mu bocah nakal" sambil menciumi perut anaknya.

Sasuke hanya terkikik mendapat perlakuan dari sang ayah lalu mengalungkan tangan kecilnya keleher kokoh sang ayah. Setelah selesai kekamar mandi mereka bergegas turun menuju meja makan dengan Sasuke digengdong sang ayah. Sesampanya disana Sasuke langsung didudukan dikursi yang khusus untuknya. Mikoto baru selesai menata makanan hendak menyimpan apron ditempat semula terpekik saat tiba tiba ada tangan kekar melingkar diperutnya ia kenal sekali siapa pelaku yang membuatnya kaget. Wajahnya menghangat karna dipeluk sang suami dari belakang.

"Ohayo anata" sapa Mikoto pada sang suami yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ohayo tsuma. Mana morning kissnya?. ." Menjawab sapaan Mikoto sambil menbalikkan sang istri menghadap dirinya.

Mikoto melihat wajah tampan sang suami. Bersurai pirang cerah, hidung bangir. Mata birunya yang tajam tapi memancarkan kehangatan. Mata biru seindah langit yang selalu membuatnya terpesona setiap memandangnya, rahang tegasnya mengoda untuk selalu dibelai, bibir seksi yang selalu memberinya kecupan seteiap hari. ia adalah suaminya aka Naruto Namikaze. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium lembut bibir sang istri tidak ada lumatan atau pun hisapan karna Naruto sadar saat ini ada dimana, bisa saja sewaktu waktu ada yang melihat perbuatan mesumnya. Wajah Mikoto memerah mendapat perlakuan romantis dari sang suami ( menurut Mikoto romantis tapi entah bagaimana menurut para pembaca). Naruto menyudahi ciumannya tapi tangannya tak melepaskan pelukaan pada pingang ramping sang istri. Iya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah tersipu sang istri yang menambah kesan manis diwajah cantiknya.

 _' wajah manis sekali jika sedang tersipu ingin rasanya membawanya kekamar dan membuatnya tak berdaya dibawah ku' pikir Naruto._

Naruto mengelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan pikiran mesumnya. Ia menyelipkan anak rambut Mikoto. Mikoto makin tersipu suaminya ini selalu saja bersikap romantis jika mereka sedang berduaan. Ya seperti ulang tahun pernikahannya yang ketiga Naruto menyiapkan makan malam romantis ditaman dan tak lupa kembang api menghiasi taman tersebut berakhir dihotel berbintang milik keluarganya sendiri. Sedang sang anak diungsikan ke rumah mertua malam itu. Mikoto selalu dibuat takjub dan merona setiap melihat peelakuan Naruto.

"Apa kau tau tadi Suke membangunkan aku bagaimana caranya" Naruto melempar pertanyaan pada Mikoto.

Mikoto mengelengkan kepala. Didalam pelukan Naruto.

"Masa tadi Sasuke memencet hidungku sampai aku sulit beenafas" adu Naruto pada Mikoto. Dengan menyunkan bibirnya.

Mikoto terkikik mendengar aduan dari sang suami. Ya inilah suaminya terkadang seper

ti anak kecil yang suka mengadu ini dan itu tentang kejahilan sang buah hati. Dan lebih manja dari sang anak jika sedang lelah tentang pekerjaannya. Terkadang pemikirannya lebih dewasa dari pada dirinya. Mikoto mencium hidung mancung Naruto. Lalu melepaskan pelukan sang suami Naruto dengan tidak rela pun melepaskan pelukan sang istri.

"Kenapa tak mencium dibibir saja" protesnya sambil melepas pelukannya pada Mikoto.

Mikoto mencubit perut Naruto dengan wajah memerah mendengar ucapan sang suami. Lalu mengandengnya berjalan keluar dapur menuju ruang makan. "Sudah waktunya sarapan kasian Sasu chan sudah menunggu lama" jawab Mikoto tak nyambung mereka meninggalkan dapur dan ada juga berapa maid dengan wajah memerah saat melihat tingkah nyonya dan tuannya.

.

.

.

Sarapan sudah selesai setangah jam yang lalu menyantap sarapan sambil diringi celotehan dari Sasuke yang disahuti mereka terkadang tanya ini dan itu maklum diusianya saat ini ia mempunyai rasa ingin tau yang besar. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk diruang santai sambil menonton televisi kartun kesukaan sikecil. Mereka duduk disofa panjang dengan Sasuke duduk dipangkuan sang ibu Naruto duduk disamping Mikoto dengan salah satu tangan melingkar dibahu sang istri. Ya seperti inilah jika hari libur tiba Naruto menghabiskan waktunya bersama istri dan beberapa kali mengerjakan perkerjaannya dihari libur dan alhasil Mikoto marah dan mendiami Naruto selama satu minggu penuh tak menyapa sama sekali. Mikoto ingin kalau dihari libur adalah waktunya untuk bersama keluarga. Bukan sibuk bekerja seperti hari hari biasa sebenarnya ia juga khawatir bila Naruto sakit terlalu memforsir tenaganya tanpa memberi waktu tubuhnya untuk istirhat. Dan sejak saat itu Naruto tak pernah mengerjakan pekerjaan dihari sabtu dan minggu. Ia kapok tak ingin diabaikn sang istri lagi.

.

.

.

"Tou chan" panggil Sasuke sambil melihat sang ayah.

"Hm" jawab Naruto bergumam sambil menengok pada Sasuke dipangkuan istrinya tak lupa tangan lentiknya membelai surai hitam sang putra.

"Cuke ingin belenang belcama tou chan. ." pinta Sasuke pada sang ayah memandang Naruto dengan mata berbinar yang membuatnya tambah mengemaskan.

"Oke " mendengar jawaban dari sang ayah membuatnya lensung meloncat dari pangkuan san ibu dan melompat lompat serta senyum lebar yang membuat gigi putihnya terlihat. Mikoto terpekik kaget saat sang anak main lonpat saja bukan apa ia hanya khawatir Sasuke jatuh dan terkantuk meja didepan. Sasuke menerik tangan sang ayah lalu menyretnya kebelakang rumah menuju kolam renang yang ada dirumahnya. Naruto hanya mengelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sang anak. Mikoto melihat kepergian anak dan suaminya dengan senyum bahagia lantas berjalan menuju lantai atas.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto kini sedang berada dibelakan rumah mereka. Sasuke sedang bermain main dengan air dikolam dan Naruto mengawasinya disampin. Mikoto datang dengan membawa perlengkapan renang buat Sasuke serta celana renangnya. Mikoto menghampiri anak dan suaminya.

"Celananya sudah aku siapkan dikamar mandi bawah Naru kun"ucap Mikoto pada Naruto sambil melucuti pakaian Sasuke.

"Terima kasih hime chan" jawab Naruto dengan suara menggoda sang istri dan memberi kecupan kecil dipipi sang istri.

Wajah Mikoto sudah memerah karna digoda Naruto. Naruto masuk kedalam rumah dengan terkikik kecil melihat wajah tersipu Mikoto. Naruto sungguh heran melihat sang istri yang selalu memerah jika digoda dirinya jika sedang dimanja oleh dirinya. Naruto datang dengan celana ketat berwarna hitam diatas lutut dan bertelanjang dada. Wajah Mikoto menghagat saat melihat kedatangan Naruto. padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melahat dada bidang Naruto serta perut sixpex dan kulit tan menambah keseksiannya.

.

.

.

Mikoto duduk dikursi memperhatikan sang suami yang sedang sibuk menjari Sasuke belajar berenang Sasuke mengunakan pelampung dikedua lengan kecilnya. Mikoto sendiri masih tak menyangka ia akan menikahi pria yang umurnya lebih muda darinya. Mikoto masih ingat dengan jelas bagai mana awal pertemuan mereka. Malam itu hari pertunangan sang sahabat merahnya bernama Kushina Uzumaki atau Namikaze lebih tepatnya dengan Minato Namikaze yang sekarang jadi suami sahabatnya. Minato adalah kakak dari Naruto Namikaze anak dari pasangan Jiraya Namikaze dan Tsunade Senju yang sekarang berganti Tsunade Namikaze. Mereka berkenal disana berbincang ini dan saling bertukar no telfon dan alamat email satu minggu kemudian Naruto mengukapkan cinta pada dirinya tapi Mikoto tak menangapi dengan serius ia pikir mungkin itu hanya sekedar cinta monyet karna saat itu Naruto baru kelas dua sma tapi Naruto pantang menyerah dan terus mengejar Mikoto dan meyakinkan bahwa ia serius dengan perasaannya sampai nekad memintanya pada kedua orang tuanya yaitu Madara Uchiiha dan Yume (oc) Uchiha saat Naruto baru kelas tiga sma tentu saja ditolak mentah mentah oleh sang ayah yaitu Madara. Karna Madara pikir Naruto terlalu muda dan tak menjamin kebahagian sang putri anak keduanya dari tiga bersaudara. Fugaku Uchiha anak pertama dan sibungsu Itachi Uchiha. Naruto yang notabennya orang yang pantang menyerah dan keras kepala berusaha meyakinkan kedua orang tua Mokoto bahwa ia akan membahagiakan putri mereka dan bersujud pada Madara. Akhirnya Madara menyerah saat melihat kesungguhan dimata Naruto. Dan Fugaku langsung protes terhadap keputusan sang ayah tapi Madara tak mengubrisnya. Madara meresrui bukan tanpa syarat Madara ingin Naruto berusaha mendiri tanpa mengandalkan perushaan sang ayah dan kekayaan kedua orang tuanya. Dan kembali lagi saat iya berhasil menjadi orang yang mampan dan menjamin kehidupan anak dan cucinya kelak. Naruto tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan dari Madar. Pada saat itu juga Naruto memberinya cincin bermata biru seperti warna matanya dan berpesan untuk menunggunya sampai berhasil dan akan datang meminangnya. Naruto belajar dengan rajin bahkan iya kuliah sambil memulai merintis karirnya ya dia mencoba membuat perusahaan sendiri bernama Rasengan corp yang bergerak dibidang properti den bantuan sepupunya Pein dan akhirnya iya berhasil membangun perusahaannya bahkan sekarng sudah membuka cabang dibeberapa kota tetangga. Ya Mikoto tak menyesal menikah dengan Naruto meski harus menunggu lama dan banyak yang menentang hubungannya dengan Naruto. Mikoto malah bersyukur mendapat suami seperti Naruto yang begitu penyayang dan dan romantis ia bahagia apalagi dengan kehadiran Sasuke buah hatinya bersama Naruto. Sasuke secara fisik memang cenderung mirip dirinya tapi kalau sifat sebelas dua belas dengan Naruto. Ya Mikoto bahagia dan Naruto mematahkan pendapat orang lain bahwa umur tak mematok kedewasaan bagi seseorang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ya ini cerita gaje yang kubuat setelah melihat lihat gambar Naruto dan kawan² dimbah google dan melihat gambar Sasuke kecil sedang memeluk Mikoto jadi terispirasi dan wala jadilah cerita yang gaje ini. Sasuke aku ubah karakter jadi anak yang ceria untuk mendukung alur cerita aja. Sekian sampai jumpa dikarya ku selanjutnya ^_^**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalin komentar kalian tentang cerita ini dikotak riview dibah. . . ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2 Bonus

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan kawan - kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto aku cuma pinjam**

 **Warning : typo, gaje ide pasaran, dll**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : NaruMiko**

 **Sumary : ini hanya cerita tentang kehidupan keluarga kecil Namikaze, Sasuke Namikaze anak dari pasangan Naruto Namikaze dan Mikoto Namikaze yang menginginkan hadirnya seorang adik.**

 **Naruto Namikaze : 27 tahun**

 **Mikoto Namikaze : 30 tahun**

 **Sasuke Namikaze : jalan 4 tahun**

* * *

 **Bonus : permintaan Sasuke**

* * *

" Ahh... a..aku keluar Himee... aah oh..." desah Naruto sambil mendorong tubuhnya jauh memasuki tubuh Mikoto dan melepaskan benih-benihnya memasuki tubuh istrinya.

"ah... Ak..ku ah.. keluarr.. Na...ru... ahh" desah Mikoto sambil memeluk erat tubuh polos Naruto saat merasakan pelepasan dan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir membasahi bagian bawahnya.

Nafas kedua insan masih terenggah setelah merasakan pelepasan yang terasa nikmat sekaligus membuat tubuhnya terasa lemas. Naruto menggangkat tubuhnya yang masih lelah dari atas tubuh polos Mikoto yang ada dibawahnya, Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Mikoto lalu memeluk tubuh istrinya.

"Terima kasih Hime. _(ucap Naruto sambil mencium kening Mikoto sebagai rasa terima kasihnya, Mikoto hanya membalas dengan gumam, karna ia masih mencoba mengumpulkan tenaganya)_ cepat lah tumbuh didalam sana ya, sayang" harap Naruto sambil mengelus perut rata Mikoto dengan lembut.

"Hmm, semoga aja kali ini berhasil. Aku ga tega kalau lihat wajah kecewa Sasuke saat menanyakan krhadirannya disini." Jawab Mikoto dan meremas lembut tangan Naruto yang ada diatas perutnya.

Naruto merengkuh tubuh polos istrinya dan membenarkan letak selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka, keduanya mulai menutup mata untuk mengarungi dunia mimpi sambil berpelukan saling membagi kehangatan.

Pasangan Namikaze ini, dari empat bulan yang lalu sedang berusaha membuat anak kedua atas permintaan dari putra sulung mereka yang tak lain Sasuke Namikaze yang ingin punya adik gara-gara keinginannya tak diperbolehkan saat ingin membawa pulang putri dari pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dan Koyuki Uchiha, untuk dibawa pulang kerumah dan tinggal bersamanya.

 **Flahsback on**

 _Waktu itu, waktu menujukkan pukul dua lebih tiga puluh menit saat Sasuke bangun dari tidur siangnya. Sasuke bangun tidur langsung disambut dengan senyum manis dari kaa-chan tercintanya yang kebetulan siang itu Sasuke tidur dikamar orang tuanya, bersama sang ibu. Sasuke membalas senyum ibunya tak kalah manis apalagi si mungil merangkak dan memberi kecupan di kedua pipi Mikoto._

 _"Ah, putra kaa-chan sudah bangun ternyata ?! Gimana, apa tadi tidur nyenyak" tanya Mikoto setelah mencium kening Sase sebagai balasan dari kecupan dipipinya._

 _"Hmm, tadi Suke tidul nyenyak sekali dan mimpi makan es clim banyak dibelikan sama tou-chan. Suke sayang kaa-chan, telima kasih sudah nemenin Suke bobo, kaa-chan" ucap Sasuke masih dengan bermalas-malas dalam pelukan ibunya diatas ranjang_

 _"Sama-sama sayang... kaa-chan jauh... jauh lebih sayang sama Suke. Makanya Suke harus jadi anak yang baik jangan kecewakan kaa-chan dan tou-chan, ne." Mikoto mengelus kepala Sasuke yang mengusel didadanya._

 _"Hmm (gumam Sasuke sambil menggangukkan kepalanya) Suke akan telus jadi anak yang baik dan pintal bial kaa-chan sama tou-chan bangga sama Suke. hihi..." ujar Sasuke sambil terkiki geli seperti teringat sesuatu yang lucu._

 _"Ada apa ini ? dengan anak kaa-chan. Sepertinya seneng banget"_

 _"Ssst... tapi kaa-chan jangan bilang-bilang tou-chan. Sebenalnya, isi didalam tumbler yang dibawa tou-chan sudah Suke ganti isinya dengan jus tomat. Haha..." Sasuke tertawa lepas saat membayangkan bagaimana wajah ayahnya saat meminum jus toamat padahal kan ayahnya ga suka sama tomat._

 _Astaga ! Anaknya ini jail banget sudah tau ayahnya anti tomat malah disuruh minum minuman dari tomat. Mikoto hanya geleng kepala sambil tersenyum geli membayangkan wajah konyol suaminya saat meminum jus yang dibawa yang dikira isinya jus jeruk._

 _"Ya amapun, sayang. Kamu tau kan tou-chan ga suka sama tomat, terus kenapa jus jeruknya diganti sama jus tomat, Suke ? Kamu ini kenapa sih suka banget jailin tou-chan" ucap Mikoto sambil memetot hidung mungil Sasuke._

 _"Abis tou-chan ngeselin... Masa kemalen tou-chan bilang tomat itu aneh, buah bukan, sayul bukan, telus katanya lasanya ga enak. Suke ga telima makanan kesukaan Suke dijelek-jelekin, padahalkan tou-chan ga pelnah cobain, makanya Suke tukel saja jusnya" adu Sasuke dengan berapi-api pada ibunya, yups Sasuke paling ga suka ada yang menghina kesukaannya entah itu orang yang disayang atau makan dan mainan kesukaannya._

 _Mikoto mengerakan jari telunjuknya kekanan dan kiri didepan wajah Sasuke "itu ga dijadikan pembenaran atas apa yang diperbuat oleh Susake, pokoknya nanti Suke harus minta maaf sama tou-chan. Dengar sayang, ga semua orang menyukai apa yang kita sukai, jadi Suke ga bisa menyuruh tou-chan untuk menyukai apa yang disukai sama Suke, kamu harus menghargai pendapat tou-chan ga boleh kaya gini" Mikoto menasehati Sasuke lalu mencium kening anaknya saat melihat Sasuke menggangukkan kepala sambil tersenyum._

 _Drrt... drrt... getar hp diatas meja kecil yang ada disamping ranjang mengalihkan perhatian Mikoto ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil hpnya untuk melihat siapa yang menelfon dirinya._

 _"Sebenyar nak, kaa-chan angkat telfon dari nenek dulu ya" kata Mikoto pada Sasuke lalu ia bangun dari tidurannya dan mendudukan diri sambil bersandar dikepala ranjang._

 _"Hallo..." sapa Mikoto dengan lebut._

 **"Hallo, Mikoto gimana kabar kamu nak ? Apa ibu menggangu mu, nak ?!"**

 _"Baik bu, kabar Sasuke dan Naruto juga baik. Tidak bu, Ibu tidak menggangu kok. Oya kabar ibu dan yang lainnya gimana ? Maaf kita semua belum menenggok ibu dan ayah"_

 **"Syukurlah, jika kabar kalian baik semua. Kabar kami semua disini juga baik nak, ga apa-apa ibu ngerti kok... pasti suami mu sedang sibuk makanya sudah dua minggu ini kalian belum main kesini"** _Mikoto mendesah lega saat ibunya memaklumi ketidak hadiran mereka._

 _"Makasih ya bu, ibu udah gertiin kita. Iya bu, akhir-akhir ini Naru masih sibuk dengan proyek barunya. Ini aja Naru masih di Kumogakure dari tiga hari yang lalu. Sampe-sampe membuat Sasuke uring-uringan, bu" Mikoto tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah pria kecilnya merona dan makin tertawa renyah karna mendengar gumaman anaknya **kaa-chan malu-maluin aku aja, aku kan jadi malu sama nenek** kepala Sasuke yang ada di pangkuan Mikoto langsung menghadap kearah perut guna menutupi wajahnya yang memerah._

 **"Ha... ha... anak mu itu, tsundrenya minta ampun. Pasti Sasuke rindu ayahnya tapi ga mau ngaku mangka uring-uringan begitu. Mana anak manja itu, Mikoto. Ibu pingin ngobrol sama Sasuke, ibu udah kangen sama cucu ibu yang tampan tapi tsundre ha...ha..."** _Mikoto menowel pipi tembem Sasuke membuat sang anak makin mempererat pelukannya._

 _"Ni anaknya habis bangun tidur, bu. Sasukenya ga mau bu, katanya lagi malu. Oya, ibu nelfon aku cuma mau nanya kabar aku saja atau ada yang mau disampaiin bu..?" Mikoto mengelus kepala Sasuke dengan lembut._

 **" Ya Tuhan, ibu sampe lupa. Untung kamu ngingetin, gini ibu mau ngasih tau kamu kalau Koyuki hari ini mau melahirkan saat ini ibu dan ayah sedang diperjalanan menuju rumah sakit"** ibu Mikoto tertawa nerves saat mendapat lirik dari sang suami yang sedang menyetir lalu ia berinisiatif menggecup pipi suaminya yang bernama Madara Uchiha.

 _" Semoga diberi kelancaran sama Tuhan, oya nee-chan mau melahirkan dirumah sakit mana ? Bu. Aku ke sana nanti sore saja ya bu, bareng sama Naru kebetul sore ini dia pulang"_

 **"Amin, ya udah ibu tutup telfonnya ya. Sampai jumpa nanti sore, salam buat suami mu sama si manja ya, bye"**

 _"Ya ntar aku sampein, ibu hati-hati dijalan ntar tolong kabar-kabari aku gimana keadaan nee-chan, bu. Aku titip salam buat semua ya bu" Mikoto menaruh ponselnya kembali ke meja setelah mengirim sms ke Naruto menggabarkan tentang Koyuki yang mau ngelahirin._

 _._

 _._

 **Skip time sore hari pukul 16 : 45**

 _Naruto melangkahkan kaki secara perlahan saat memasuki ruang keluarga dan ia mendapati anaknya sedang asyik dengan mainannya dan Mikoto istrinya sedang menonton berita sore, Sasuke sedang asyik main mobil-mobilan diatas karpet yang ada diruang keluarga dan sang ibu mengawasi dari atas sofa sambil nonton televesi, mereka terkejut saat mendengar Naruto mengucapkan salam._

 _"Tadaima" ucap Naruto dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan, Sasuke langsung menenggok ke belakang saat mendengar suara dari orang yang di rindukan ia melihat ayahnya berdiri dia belakang sofa yang diduduki sang ibu, sambil tersenyum padanya, dan Sasuke langsung berlari kecil menghampiri ayahnya dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat._

 _"Hwaa... tou-chan sudah pulang, okaili tou-chan" Sasuke membalas salam ayahnya dengan riang dan memberi kecupan dipipi ayahnya sambil memeluk erat leher ayahnya saat Naruto menggendong dirinya dan ia terkikik senang saat Naruto menciumi seluruh wajahnya dengan gemas._

 _"Okairi, anata" Mikoto membalas salam Naruto sambil tersenyum manis dan wajahnya langsung merona saat Naruto mencium pelan bibirnya dan sedikit melumat disaat orang tuanya asyik berciuman Sasuke sedang sibuk mencoba menyingkirkan telapak tangan ayahnya yang menutupi mata._

 _"Iih ! Tou-chan nyebelin. Masa mata Suke ditutupin, Suke kan ga bisa liat, tou-chan!" Mikoto langsung mendorong dada Naruto saat mendengar jeritan anaknya._

 _"Ha... ha... gomen... gomen..." Naruto tertawa nerves saat mendapatkan pelototan dari istrinya, ia duduk disamping Mikoto dan Sasuke dipangkuannya, Naruto mengecup kening Mikoto sebagai tanda maaf atas ke khilafannya dan berharap bisa mengurangi rasa marah yang melanda sang istri._

 _"Kenapa tou-chan pake tutup-tutup mata Suke segala sih. Emang tadi ada apaan sih ?"_

 _"Emm, tadinya tou-chan mau memberi Suke kejuatan tapi kamunya ga sabaran ya akhirnya ga jadi" balas Naruto cepat sambil mengalihkan pembicara agar anaknya ga jadi ngambek._

 _"Benalkah, telus mana... mana... kejutannya tou-chan Suke udah ga sabal" tanya Sasuke dengan antusias dan matanya berbinar senang, Naruto memindahkan Sasuke ke pangkuan istrinya dan ia langsung berdiri._

 _"Tapi Suke harus tutup mata dulu, baru tou-chan kasih tau" pinta Naruto sebelum menggambil tasnya yang masih tergeletak dilantai, Sasuke langsung menuruti ucapan Naruto tanpa banyak protes._

 _"Oke, sekarang Suke boleh membuka matanya" Sasuke membuka matanya secara perlahan dan matanya langsung berbinar senang saat mendapati miniatur mobil Chevrolet Corvette C7, itu adalah mobil-mobilan yang sangat di inginkan oleh Sasuke dari beberapa minggu yang lalu selepas pulang dari kunjungan mereka bertiga dari rumah orang tua Mikoto, Sasuke tak sengaja melihat pamannya Itachi Uchiha turun dari mobil Chevrolet Corvette C7 milik temannya dan si kecil langsung jatuh hati sama model mobilnya dan mengutarakan keinginannya pada sang ayah kalau dia ingin miniatur mobil_

 _"Telima kasih tou-chan, Suke sayang tou-chan emmuach emmuach" sangkin senangnya Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat dan memberi kecupan secara berlebihan membuat Mikoto dan Naruto hanya tertawa senang melihat tingkah anak mereka._

 _"Tou-chan juga sayang Suke"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mikoto dan Naruto beriring sambil bergandengan dan Sasuke berada digendongan Naruto mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit menuju ruangan yang ditempati menantu keluarga Uchiha istri dari putra sulung pasangan Madara Uchiha dan Yume Uchiha yang tak lain adalah orang tua Mikoto, Mikoto mengetu pintu kamar kelas vip kamar yang dihuni kakak iparnya. Mereka bertiga langsung memasuki kamar setelah dipersilahkan untuk masuk._

 _Mikoto dan Naruto langsung menyalami Uchiha senior lalu memberi selamat pada Koyuki yang di atas ranjang karna masih butuh istirahat, Naruto hanya menyalami dan mengucapkan kata selamat serta turut bahagia dan Mikoto langsung memeluk kakak iparnya dengan pelan dan memberikan kata selamat serta membisikkan kata-kata yang diakhiri dengan kikik kan kecil **nee-chan harus hati-hati sama Fuga-nii, biasanya lelaki akan ganas dan liar karna cemburu saat melihat dada kita ada yang menyedot selain dirinya dan balas dendam karna puasa lama hihi...** wajah Koyuki langsug merona mendengar bisikkan dari adik iparnya, ia membayangkan bagaimana kalau Fugaku yang liar dan ganas, saat suaminya mode tenang aja dia tepar, lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika apa yang dikata kan sang adik ipar benar adanya. " **Hadeh, mikir apa aku ini ? Ini pasti gara-gara Fuga-kun makanya otak ku jadi ketular mesum"**_ _Koyuki ngedumel dalam hati._

 _"Kek, kata tou-chan dan kaa-chan kita ke sini mau liat dede bayi tapi kok Suke ga lihat dede bayinya..?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memandang kakeknya dengan tatapan polos tak ayal pertanyaan dari Sasuke membuat semua orang dewasa yang ada didalam ruang tersebut tersenyum gemas karenanya._

 _"Tunggu sebentar lagi pasti dede bayinya akan datang. Paman Fuga sedang minta ijin sama dokter dulu biar dibolehin bobo disini bareng bibi Yuki" terang Madara pada cucunya sambil mengelus lembut surai hitam Sasuke dengan lembut, senyum hangat pun terpasang diwajahnya._

 _"Oh, apa dede bayinya sakit kek ? Makanya halus ada doktel yang jagain dede bayi" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan memasang serius sekaligus cemas dan membuat orang dewasa yang disana malah terkikik geli saat melihat tampang imut Sasuke._

 _"Dede bayi sehat kok, Suke tenang aja" mendengar jawaban dari kakeknya Sasuke mendesah lega hingga mengundang tawa kecil dari orang-orang dewasa dan membuat Itachi langsung menyerang keponakannya karna tak tahan dengan tingkah pola Sasuke yang menggemaskan, ia menyerang dengan kecupan gemas diwajah imut Sasuke dan menggelitikinya hingga Sasuke tertawa lepas._

 _Suasana didalam kamar inap Koyuki terasa begitu hangat penuh akan cada tawa, Itachi sibuk mengerjai Sasuke yang sedang khusyuk makan buah anggur merah lalu sesekali dia akan mengadu pada ayah atau kakeknya karna buahnya diumpetin sama Itachi. Lalu para wanita sibuk merumpi tentang banyak hal dan terkadang Mikoto dan ibunya ajan memberi wejangan ini dan itu untuk Koyuki. Naruto mengobrol dengan -uhuk- ayah mertua a.k.a Madara keduanya asyik mengobrolkan tentang pengalaman pekerjaan mereka masing dan kadang Itachi ikut menimpali obrolan keduanya._

 _Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua terutama si kecil Sasuke yang begitu antusias saat melihat salah satu suster mendorong box yang Sasuke yakini isi adalah dede bayi. Suster yang tadi mengantar bayi tersebut langsung undur diri setelah pamit kepada mereka. Fugaku mendapat pelukan selamat atas kelahiran anak pertamanya dari Mikoto dan Naruto ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada keduanya. Lalu Fugaku melangkah kan kaki menghampiri istrinya yang ada diatas ranjang dia merengkuh tubuh Koyuki dengan sayang._

 _"Makasih sayang kamu udah mau berjuang dan melahirkan putri yang cantik untuk ku. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian derdua kalian adalah anugrah dalam hidup ku dan aku akan selalu berusaha membahagiakan kalian selama aku masih bernafas. Aku mencintai mu, sangat" Fugaku membisikan dengan pelan serta meneteskan air mata karna rasa syukur kedua belahan jiwanya selamat dan sehat semua._

 _Koyuki tak dapat menahan air mata harunya saat mendengar bisikan kata-kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut suaminya. Ia tak menyangka, suami yang ia kira menikahinya hanya untuk rasa tangung jawab ternyata begitu mencintainya, pasalnya awal hubungan mereka hanya didasari dengan sebuah sandiwara dan kebohongan demi menjaga nama baik kedua belah pihak dan setelah hampir enam tahun bersama baru sekarang tiga kata itu keluar dari mulut suaminya, hari ini lengkap sudah kebahagiaan yang Koyuki rasakan keluarga yang hangat putrinya lahir selamat dan sehat tapa kekurangan apa-apa dan barusan ia mendengar kata-kata yang telah lama ia nanti untuk keluar dari bibir sang suami._

 _"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau membuat ku menunggu begitu lama untuk mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut mu. Apa aku harus melahirkan dulu agar kau mau mengaku cinta padaku, hah. Dasar Fugaku bodoh, mesum, manusia es, brengsek, ga peka, tapi aku mencintai mu" Fugaku mengahapus air mata Koyuki yang mengalir membasahi pipi mulus sang istri, ia mencium lembut kening Koyuki dan langsung mendapat celutukan pedas dari Itachi saat keduanya hampir berciuman._

 _"Ehem, ingat kak. Disini masih ada yang dibawah tujuh belas tahun. Berasa dunia milik berdua yang lain ngontrak" celetuk Itachi, Madara tersenyum tipis sambil menggendong Sasuke yang darivtadi terlihat begitu senang memandangi makhluk mungil yang masih tertidur pulas. Yume tersenyum lega akhirnya kedua bisa saling mencintai, meski awal hubungan kedua begitu banyak rintangan tapi sekarang ia lega, karena akhirnya mereka berdua bahagia apalagi ditambah si kecil lekap sudah._

 _Mikoto dan Naruto turut tersenyum bahagia karena perjuangan Fugaku tak sia-sia untuk mengikat Koyuki sang pujaan hati meski dengan cara licik, kini akhirnya berbuah manis. Catat! yang mengetahui awal kisah cinta FugaKoyu yang sebenarnya hanya NaruMiko dan Madara. Itachi juga ikut tersenyum bahagia melihat kebahagiaan kakaknya, meski dalam hati merasa iri karna sampai sekarang ia belum bisa mendapatkan gadis yang ia cintai. Gimana bisa dapetin kalau Itachi saja tidak berani mengutarakan isi hatinya atau pdkt dengan sang gadis, sampai tuwir pun juga ga bakalan dapet -_-' kalau dirimu masih jadi pengecut bang Tachi._

 _Tak terasa waktu sudah menujukkan pukul setengah delapan keluarga kecil Naruto berniat untuk pulang tapi masalah ada pada si kecil Sasuke yang dari tadi tidak mau di ajak pulang ia keukeuh ingin mengajak si baby pulang bersama._

 _"Sasuke dengerin, tou-chan ngomong. Dede bayi ga bisa dibawa pulang bareng kita nak, dia butuh bibi Yuki, ibunya. dede bayi masih butuh asi dari ibunya, sayang, kalau dede ikut kita kasian dedenya nanti dia kehausan karna ga bisa minum asi dari bibi Yuki" ucap Naruto dengan tegas._

 _"Kalau gitu, bibi Yuki ikut pulang belsama kita saja gampang kan. Ayo, bibi Yuki dan dede pulang belsama Suke, ke lumah" Sasuke menatap Koyuki dengan pandangan memelas, tangan mungil Sasuke masih berpegangan erat dengan ranjang yang ditempati Koyuki, agar ga bisa diangkat paksa sama ayahnya_

 _"Maaf sayang, tapi bibi ga bisa ikut. Suke kan tau bibi masih harus diperiksa sama dokter terus yang menemani paman Fuga nanti siapa ? kalau bibi dan dede ikut Suke"_

 _"Kalau bibi butuh doktel ntal tinggal telefon saja suluh datang ke lumah Suke, paman Fuga sudah besal dia bisa jaga dili sendili, tapi kalau takut tinggal sendili paman Fuga ikut ke lumah Suke juga ga apa-apa, jadi bibi mau ikut kan sambil bawa dede" Sasuke masih mencoba menawar tapi dibalas dengan gelengan._

 _"Kenapa... kenapa masih ga di bolehin bawa dede pulang baleng Suke. Padahal kan Suke ingin jagain dede pingin nemenin, pingingin ngajak main baleng tapi kenapa ga boleh" ucap Sasuke dengan lirih._

 _"Dengar ya anak kaa-chan yang paling tampan. Dede bayi harus tinggal sama ayah dan ibunya dirumah mereka, seperti Suke yang tinggal di rumah kita bersama kaa-chan dan tou-chan, jadi Suke harus nurut. Ayo kita pulang Suke kan masih kecil jadi ga boleh lama-lama di rumah sakit" Mikoto berbicara dengan lembut dan mencoba memberi pengertian._

 _"Kan tadi Suke juga udah ngajak paman dan bibi untuk tinggal baleng kita, tapi kenapa masih ga boleh bawa dede pulang, juga" ujarnya dengan lirih dan syarat akan kekecewaan dan mata Sasuke mulai berembun._

 _Naruto hanya bisa memijit pelipis pusing jika sudah berdebat dengan anak sendiri pasti ada saja jawaban yang membenarkan dirinya. Madara dan Yume hanya bisa geleng kepala sambil tersenyum tipis melihat cucu mereka tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas._

 _Fugaku dan Koyuki hanya tersenyum geli melihat perdebatan anak kecil vs orang dewasa, 'apa nanti putri kami kaya gitu, juga ?' Tanya FugaKoyu dalam hati sambil tersenyum. Itachi menatap minat perdebatan Sasuke vs orang dewasa, mulai dari kakek, nenek, kak Koyuki, hingga naruto dan Mikoto berulang kali berbicara dan membujuk tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tak menjawab pertanyaan dengan bertanya balik, senyum jail terpoles dibibir ia bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah menghampiri Sasuke._

 _Itachi berjongkok dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Sasuke yang dibisiki memasang wajah serius namun terlihat menggemaskan._

 _"Benalkah apa yang paman katakan ?" Sasuke bertanya dengan mimik sangsi atas apa yang diucapkan oleh Itachi._

 _"Benar lah, paman ga mungkin bohong. Jadi sekarang Suke harus nurut dan jadi anak yang baik. Anak kecil juga ga boleh lama-lama berada di rumah sakit" Itachi mengacak gemas rambut Sasuke namun tangan besarnya langsung ditamik oleh tangan mungil Sasuke, yang kini sedang menatap tajam dirinya. Tapi Sasuke ga sadar kalau tatapan tajamnya ga ada seram-seramnya yang ada malah terlihat menggemaskan. Sasuke merapikan kembali rambutnya yang diacak-acak sang paman dengan jemari kecilnya sambil manyun._

 _"Oke, Suke akan nulut. Tapi kalau paman bohong nanti Suke bilangin lahasia paman ke, nee- " Itachi langsung membekap mulut Sasuke sebelum kelepasan dan memberitahu orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan ini._

 _Itachi hanya cengegesan ga jelas saat orang tua serta kakak-kakaknya memandang dirinya dengan tatapan menyelidik._

 _"Arrh..." teriak kan Itachi menggema saat telapak tangannya digigit oleh Sasuke._

 _"Kenapa kau mengigit ku, bocah ?" Itachi mengibaskan tangannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan mengintimidasi tapi yang ditatap hanya natap balik dirinya dengan pandang polos tanpa dosa dan tak ada raut ketakutan sama sekali, dan yang lain hanya menahan tawa melihat perilaku keduanya._

 _"Abis, paman ngeselin mangkanya Suke gigit. Suke jadi ga bisa nafas gala-gala mulutnya ditutupi" elak si kecil, membuat yang lain terkikik kecil dan membuat Itachi makin dongkol 'mana ada orang susah nafas gara-gara mulutnya ditutup, orang nafas kan dari hidung' ngedumel Itachi dalam hati. Itachi mengembuskan nafas perlahan ga lucu kan kalau ia berantem sama anak kecil._

 _"Ya udah, sana kau pulang saja. Kalau aku ladeni omongan mu ntar yang ada malah makin panjang" Itachi menggerakkan tangganya dengan gaya mengusir kepada Sasuke dan dibalas dengan leletan lidah dari Sasuke._

 _"Suke, tou-chan ga ngajarin kamu jadi anak nakal, ya ! Ayo minta maaf sama paman" ucap Naruto yang sedang melipat tangannya didepan dada. Sasuke masih ga bergeming dengan kepala menunduk saat mendengar teguran dari ayahnya. Ais, kenapa aku halus minta maaf..? kan paman duluan yang nakal, pikir Sasuke._

 _Mikoto tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala anaknya hingga Sasuke menggangkat kepalanya dan menatap ibu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Dengarin apa kata tou-chan, nak. Kan kasian tangan paman jadi sakit, Sasuke kan anak laki-laki jadi harus mengakui kesalahannya agar bisa menjadi orang yang hebat" ucapnya dengan lembut._

 _"Tapi kan paman duluan yang mulai, telus kenapa halus Suke yang minta maaf duluan"_

 _"Bukan masalah itu sayang. Kami juga ga menyalahkan Sasuke, Tapi kaa-chan dan tou-chan ingin kau mau mengakui kesalahan mu dan meminta maaf atas apa yang kamu perbuat, nak." Mikoto menjelaskan dengan lembut._

 _Sasuke mengghapus air mata yang sempat mengalir karna merasa sedih, ia kira orang tua-nya menyalahkan dan marah padanya padahal Sasuke m_ _erasa ia hanya membela diri dari kelakuan jail pamannya, tapi setelah mendengar penuturan ibunya ia sedikit paham dan mengerti akhir dia menggangukkan kepala dan berjalan menghampiri pamannya._

 _"Paman Suke minta maaf" ucap Sasuke lirih dengan menundukkan kepalanya berdiri didepan Itachi yang sedang pura-pura marah padanya, Itachi hanya diam tak menanggapi ucap ponakannya._

 _Sasuke yang merasa ucapnya tak direspon oles sang paman langsung menengadahkan kepalanya ia memlihat pamanya membuang mukanya tidak mau menatap dirinya, serta merta matanya yang bulat langsung berkaca-kaca ia merasa pamannya marah besar._

 _"Paman Suke minta maaf, Suke janji ga akan nakal lagi, tapi kalau paman yang nakal duluan akan Suke balas" bibir Sasuke mulai bergetar karna menahan tangis._

 _"Paman masih marah sama Suke, jadi paman ga mau maafin Suke" Sasuke langsung terisak kecil mendengar ucapan Itachi, Sasuke menangis bukan karna takut pamannya sedang marah padanya, bukan. Tapi dia menangis karna merasa sedih saat permintaan maafnya ga diterima. (pengalaman dari ponakan ku yang kecil pas dia minta maaf sama adik yg bungsu terus adikku diam aja, ponakan ku malah nangis, terus tangisnya tuh kelihatan sedih banget)_

 _"Hisk... tou-chan, paman ga mau maafin Suke hisk... hisk... padahalkan Suke sudah minta maaf hisk... hisk.." adu Sasuke pada ayahnya sambil menangis, melihat Sasuke menangis Itachi menjadi salah tingkah apalagi saat Madara melototi dirinya._

 _'Hah, niatnya pingin ngerjai malah kaya gini jadinya, emang susah kalau lawannya anak kecil' kata Itachi dalam hati, Itachi menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluk tubuh kecilnya tapi Sasuke memberontak dan memeluk ayahnya, (nah lo ! Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang ngambek, bang Tachi hihi... ^_^)_

 _"Hei, maafin paman, Suke. Tadi paman hanya becanda, permintaan maaf Suke juga udah paman terima kok, jadi udah ya nangisnya ntar gantengnya ilang loh !" Sasuke masih ngambek jadi ga ngurusin ucapan pamannya dia hanya membenamkan wajahnya dibahu ayah yang saat ini sedang menggendong dirinya._

 _Mikoto hanya terkekeh ringan saat melihat anaknya sedang ngambek, ia menggelus kepala Sasuke pelan " sudah lah Chi, biarin aja kalau kamu aja dia bicara pun percuma, kalau udah ngambek dia ga akan mau bicara sama orang yang bikin dia ngambek, biarin aja dulu kalau udah lupa baru meninta maaf" terang Mikoto._

 _"Ayah, ibu kami pulang dulu Fuga-nii dan Yuki-nee sekali lagi selamat atas kelahiran putri kalian, Chi nee-chan pulang dulu ya" pamit Mikoto pada keluarganya, Mikoto memeluk ayah dan ibunya lalu memeluk Koyuki_

 _"Bu, yah kami pulang dulu, Fuga-nii Yuki-nee selamat atas kelahiran putri kalian semoga dia jadi anak yang baik dan berbakti pada orang tua"_

 _"Bawa mobilnya hati-hati jangan ngebut" nasihat Madara setelah mencium pipi Sasuke._

 _"Makasih sudah berkunjung dan do'a-nya" Fugaku menjabat tangan Naruto sambil tersenyum, Naruto mengganguk dan membalas senyum Fugaku._

 _Naruto mendekati anak FugaKoyu, untuk memenuhi permintaan Sasuke yang ingin mencium dede bayi sebelum pergi, Naruto membungkuk agar memudahkan Sasuke yang ada digendongannya, mencium kening dede bayi, Naruto dan Mikoto berjalan menuju pintu setelah pamit kepada semuanya, Itachi memandang kepergian keuarga kecil nee-channya dengan pandang kosong karna sebelum pergi Naruto sempat membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat hatinya gusar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keluarga kecil Naruto saat ini sedang makan disalah satu restoran seafood favorit mereka, Naruto dan Mikoto terlihat begitu menikamati menu yang mereka pesan tapi berbeda dengan si kecil yang tak bersemangat menikmati makan malam yang tersaji._

 _"Suke, kenapa kamu makannya terlihat tak berselera begitu..? Apa kamu ga suka sama menunya, apa mau tou-chan pesankan menu yang lain.." Naruto menghentikan makannya sejenak saat melihat anaknya terlihat murung._

 _Sasuke memandang ayah sejenak terlihat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi ia urungkan, dan kembali menatap sup tomat bola-bola daging yang ada dihadapannya tangan mungilnya memainkan sendoknya, Naruto memperhatikan segala tindak tanduk anaknya dan melirik istrinya dengan pandangan 'Sasuke kenapa..?' Mikoto hanya menggeleng pelan tanda tak mengerti._

 _"Ada apa ? Suke, jika ada sesuatu yang ingin diomongi bilang aja, jangan diem gini kamu malah membuat kaa-chan dan tou-chan khawatir" Mikoto bertanya dengan lembut, ia menggambil alih sendok dari tangan Sasuke hendak menyuapi Sasuke._

 _"Apa tou-chan dan kaa-chan ga akan malah, kalau Suke bilang, Suke ingin punya adik" Naruto terkekeh mendengar perkataan anaknya, kenapa musti marah..? Ia justru senang karna dirinya memang menginginkan anak lagi tapi istrinya tidak mau kata Sasuke masih terlalu kecil untuk memeiliki adik._

 _"Tou-chan ga mungkin marah lah, apa Sasuke yakin ingin punya adik..? Kalau sudah punya adik Sasuke harus siap kalau kasih sayang kaa-chan dan tou-chan terbagi. Apa, ga apa-apa jika begitu..?" Sasuke mendengarkan penjelasan ayahnya dengan serius, sesekali tangannya menyingkirkan tangan ibunya yang hendak menyuapinya._

 _"Hum, (Sasuke mengganguk) Suke ga apa-apa. kata Shikadai-nii, punya adik itu melepotkan tapi juga menyenangkan, makanya Suke ingin punya adik..?! telus waktu kemalen kita ke lumah sakit untuk melihat anak paman Fuga yang telihat kawai, membuat Suke makin ingin mempunyai adik" terang Sasuke, Naruto mengganguk mengerti Shikadai anak sulung dari pasangan Shikamaru Nara dan Sabaku Temari, yang baru mempunyai adik tiga bulan yang lalu._

 _"Kalau tou-chan, ga masalah jika Suke ingin punya adik. Tapi Suke mintanya sama kaa-chan, dia mau engga..? Kan yang akan hamil kaa-chan dan kerepotan selama sembilan bulan" kata Naruto sambil nyengir kearah istrinya, Naruto merasa senang karna sekarang mempunyai sekutu._

 _"Apa ga bisa ?! Keinginan Suke ditunda dulu beberapa tahun lagi. Suke kan masih kecil dan masih membutuhkan perhatian lebih dari kaa-chan, kaa-chan ga mau nanti Suke merasa kekurangan kasih sayang dari kaa-chan mau pun dari tou-chan" jelas Mikoto dengan lembut, ya memang ini lah yang menjadi alasan Mikoto jika sang suami ingin meminta anak lagi._

 _"Ga mau! Suke mau-nya punya adik cepet-cepet" Sasuke memandang ibunya sengan pandangan memohon, Mikoto berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengganguk dan membuat Sasuke mekik girang dan langsung memeluk ibunya dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali Naruto memandang kedua orang yang disayanginya dengan pandangan sayang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ohayo kaa-chan, tou-chan" Sasuke yang baru turun dari lantai dua sudah terlihat rapi langsung menyapa Naruto dan Mikoto yang sudah lebih dulu didalam ruang makan, Naruto dan Mikoto membalas sapaan anaknya dan memberi kecupan dipipi Sasuke._

 _Sekarang Sasuke lebih mandiri setelah ia mengutarakan keinginannya, mulai dari mandi dan makan ia lakukan sendiri, ia juga sudah ga terlalu manja dan lebih dewasa saat ditanya kenapa Sasuke sudah ga manja oleh kakek Jiraya (ayah Naruto) ia menjawab dengan mantap 'soal Suke akan jadi nii-chan, jadi Suke halus lebih dewasa dan ga boleh manja lagi' Jiraya tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Sasuke, itu berarti cucunya akan bertambah sekarang dia sudah mempunyai emat cucu, tiga cucu dari pasangan Minato dan Kushina yang kembar berusia lima tahun dan si kecil berusia delapan belas bulan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sore hari Mikoto dan Sasuke mereka lewati dengan duduk santai disofa ruang keluarga, Sasuke tiduran dengan berbantalan paha ibunya, tangannya sibuk membalikkan buku cerita yang dibelikan oleh ayahnya._

 _"Kaa-chan" panggil Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku._

 _"Hmm" Mikoto menjawab dengan gumaman._

 _"Apa di dalam pelut kaa-chan sudah ada debay-nya..?" Ini bukan kali pertama Sasuke menanyakan hal tersebut dari dua bulan yang lalu. Mikoto menggelus kepala Sasuke yang kini sedang menciumi perutnya dengan sayang._

 _"Belum sayang, Sasuke harus sabar semua butuh proses. Jika ingin lebih cepat, Sasuke juga jangan lupa berdo'a dan meminta sama Tuhan kan Dia yang bisa memberi kehidupan didalam perut kaa-chan" Sasuke menampilkan raut kecewa meski pun hanya sekilas tapi Mikoto bisa melihatnya, maklum Sasuke merasa kecewa pasalnya sudah hampir tiga bulan setelah dari hari waktu sang ibu mengiya kan keinginannya, hingga saat ini debay yang dinanti-nanti tak hadir juga._

 **Flahsback of**

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara orang yang sedang muntah-muntah didalam kamar mandi membuat Naruto terbangun, ia bergegas bangun berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar, Naruto melihat istrinya sedang membungkuk didepan closet sambil menggeluarkan isi perutnya, ia menghampiriistrinya dan membantu dengan memijit tengkuk Mikoto.

"Apa sudah merasa baikkan..?" Tanya Naruto saat Mikoto menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menggelap kening istrinya yang berkeringat.

"Huum _(Mikoto mengganguk)_ kepala ku pusing sekali, anata" Mikoto menjatuhkan keningnya dibahu lebar Naruto sang suami.

Naruto menggangkat tubuh Mikoto dengan gaya bridal stel dan membawa keluar dari kamar mandi, Naruto membaringkan tubuh lemah Mikoto keatas ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuh istrinya dengan selimut hingga sebatas dada.

"Aku buatkan teh hangat dulu ya sebentar" Naruto mencium sekilas kening Mikoto sebelum keluar kamar.

Naruto memasuki dapur dan melihat beberapa maid sedang mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

"Ohayo tuan, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu" tanya salah satu maid soalnya tumben-tumbenan tuan rumah pagi-pagi buta sudah memasuki dapur.

"Ohayo mou, ga ada. Aku hanya ingin membuat teh hangat untuk istri ku. Meri-san ntar tolong suruh Sora memasak untuk sarapan, soalnya istriku sedang tidak enak badan" ucap Naruto sambil mengganduk teh yang sedangbia buat.

"Baik, tuan" Naruto mengganguk sekilas dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur menuju kamar.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok..?" Tanya Naruto pada dokter yang ia panggil ke rumah untuk memeriksa kesehatan Mikoto.

"Anda tenanga saja Namikaze-san, istri anda sehat-sehat saja beliau hanya butuh istirahat dan harus mengkonsumsi makanan yang bergizi agar janin istri anda tumbuh dengan baik" Naruto memasang wajah tak percaya saat mendengar penjelasan barusan.

"Jadi, maksud dokter istri ku..." Naruto tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya saat si dokter mengganguk dan menjabat tangannya

"Iya, tuan. Selamat istri anda dinyatakan positif hamil" ucap si dokter sambil tersenyum, Naruto tersenyum sangking bahagianya mata biri-nya berkaca-kaca.

"Terima kasih Tuhan, makasih dok atas bantuannya"

"Sama-sama tuan, kalau begitu saya permisi" pamit dokter tersebut, lalu bangun dari duduknya diatas sofa yang ada di rang tengah.

"Oh ya, mari-mari saya antar sampai ke depan. Sekali lagi terima kasih dok" Naruto mengatar dokter tersebut dengan obrolan ringan, dia adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Namikaze bernama Yakushi Kabuto, makanya Narutovterlihat akrab.

.

.

.

Naruto memasuki kamar dengan muka berseri-seri, ia langsung memeluk Mikoto dan Sasuke yang kebetulan ikut berbaring disamping ibunya.

"Coba tebak, tou-chan bawa kabar gembira apa..?" Naruto duduk disamping Mikoto, setelah mencium kening Mikoto dan dan Sasuke perut rata istrinya pun tak luput dari kecupan sayangnya.

Naruto mengelus perut rata istrinya dan tersenyum lembut mamberi isyarat pada Mikoto, membuat Mikoto mekik senang dan langsung memeluk sang suami.

"Apa benar" tanya Mikoto setelah melepaskan pelukkannya dan dibalas dengan anggukkan.

"Tou-chan sama kaa-chan kenapa sih, kelihatannya seneng banget..?" Tanya Sasuke dengan kening mengkerut sambil manyun, Sasuke bingung sekaligus kesal karna tak mengerti dari tadi ayah dan ibunya membahas apa?.

Wajah Sasuke makin bingung saat ibunya narik tangan mungilnya dan menaruhnya keatas perutnya.

"Apa Suke udah siap ? untuk mendengar kabar gembira ini " Sasuke menatap ayah, ibunya dan mengganguk ragu.

"Kaa-chan hamil nak. Disini, didalam perut kaa-chan ada debay yang sedang tumbuh" jelas Mikoto sambil mengerakkan tangan Sasuke yang ada diatas perutnya.

"Benalkah" tanya Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap perut ibunya.

"Iya, nak. Selamat sebentar lagi Suke akan jadi nii-chan" Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil menggelus lembut kepala Sasuke.

"Telima kasuh kaa-chan, tou-chan" Sasuke memeluk perut ibunya lembut dan menciumnya dengan sayang.

"Yey... sebental lagi aku akan jadi nii-chan... sebental lagi aku akan jadi nii-chan" Naruto dan Mikoto tersenyum senang, melihat putranya melompat-lompat kecil dan terlihat begitu bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah review, nge fav dan mem foll fic gaje ini... ^_^**

 **Semoga chapter bonus ini bisa menghibur kalian semua... ^_^**

* * *

 **Omake 1**

Itachi berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang memeluk kaki ranjang karna tak ingin pulang, ia berjongkok disamping Sasuke dan membisikkan kata-kata

 **"kalau Suke ingin punya dede bayi, minta saja sama kaa-chan dan tou-chan Suke. Kau bisa meminta sebanyak yang kau mau pada mereka"** bisiknya pada Sasuke

 **Omake 2**

 **"Jika kau tak segera bertindak dia akan menjadi milik orang lain, beberapa hari yang lalu ada yang datang melamar Ino dan jawabannya akan diberikan satu minggu lagi. Semua keputusan ada ditangan mu, terus bersembunyi dan menjadi penggecut atau maju untuk memperjuangkan cinta mu"** Itachi hanya bisa mematung mendengar bisikan dari kakak iparnya.

Naruto hanya menggaguk sambil tersenyum saat Itachi menatap dirinya dengan pandangan _'jadi kau mengetahuinya'_ Naruto memang sudah lama tahu jika adik iparnya naksir sama sepupunya, tapi ia hanya diam saja dan memperhatikan perkembangan asmara kedua tapi hampir empat tahun berlalu Itachi masih belum juga mengambil tindakkan apapun makanya dia sengaja membisikkan kata-kata yang ia karang sendiri agar Itachi segera bertindak.

* * *

 **Akhirnya selesai juga ^_^**

 **Sekali terima kasih untuk kalian semua semoga menghibur kali**

 **Jangan lupa riview-nya ^_^ kritik dan saran diterima**


End file.
